Em Yêu Quí Cua Anh
by Schweppes
Summary: crossover. The characters of DBZ find themselves mixed upon other animes. Read to find out. Shounen Ai.


Okay, a new fic! Another crossover! I just love crossovers. They're so much fun! This time my co-writer is Chizuko-chan. She has some great fics, if you like DBZ, you should check them out.

So the main world place, is the world of DBZ. I'm not going to spoil this, so you just have to figure it out on your own. I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer**: Don't own anything

**Notes**: Alternate Universe

---

**Em Yêu Quí Cua Anh**  


Chapter One: The Decent

It was a hot summer day. Bulma was outside, setting up some picnic for her latest party.

Thinking about some entertainment for the party, the band Bad Luck had flashed into her head. She had seen them on the top 10 best selling artists. Maybe they'd be willing to do a gig for her party. She had plenty of money saved up, considering her dad owns Capsule Corp., so that wouldn't be a problem at all.

NG Records, the record company for Bad Luck, had connections to Bulma. She had helped them with some of their electronics. So with this connection, Bulma was pretty sure that they'd agree to perform.

"There, now that that's done, why don't I go and try to get Bad Luck to come." Bulma finished setting the last tablecloth and walked towards the house. "If only Vegeta would help me. But that bastard has to be in the GR." Bulma added under he breath.

---

In the gravity room, Vegeta heard the sound of a door slam. But he just shrugged it off and continued with his training.

---

Back at the Son household, Chi-chi was yelling as usual, kicking Goku out of the house. What Chi-chi was yelling about, Goku didn't know. After living with her as long as he has, Goku has learned to ignore her.

With nothing else to do, he decided to pay Vegeta a visit.

Goku was standing outside the gravity room. Pondering whether he should go in.

"Well, I already flew this far, I might as well go in." Goku knocked on the door.

When he didn't get an answer, he decided that he might as well let himself in. So inside he walked.

As soon as the door opened, Vegeta looked completely shocked that someone would trespass on his territory without him noticing. But when Vegeta saw that it was Goku, he just grunted and went on with his training.

"Hey, Vegeta!" Goku didn't think that Vegeta had seen him.

"Go away Kakarrot!" Vegeta didn't even bother looking at him.

"But Vegeta, are you even going to go to Bulma's party?" Goku asked him.

"I'm not going." Vegeta said sternly.

"I don't see why not, come on it'll be fun." Goku begged.

Vegeta gave in, "Ok, I'll come if you agree to leave me alone."

Goku's eyes lit up, "Really? Well, the I'll see you at the party!"

'Why do I do this? Why do I give in so easily to him?' Vegeta was confused as to why Goku affected him the way he did.

---

People were staring to show up at the party. Bulma was banging on the GR's door, trying to get Vegeta out.

By the time that she had walked away, Vegeta came out.

"She's going to give me a headache!" he complained.

Vegeta was looking around the party, to see if Goku was there yet. He was one of the only people that Vegeta could stand for a long amount of time. Everyone else seemed to get on his nerves.

When he finally saw Goku, he casually walked up to him.

"Hey Vegeta, you made it!" Goku said in his cheerful voice.

"What did you think I told you?" Vegeta said in his harsh tone.

Goku only laughed. And walked away, talking to someone else.

"So now he deserts me." Vegeta was mumbling.

Through his mumbling, he had noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Not quite sure as to what it would be, he figured if important his instincts would have told him.

-Sigh- I don't fell so well all of a sudden. Wiping his hand across his sweating brow Vegeta breathed out shakily.

Knowing that no one would notice his absence he retreated inside to escape looks for his condition. Unbeknownst to the prince someone had noticed.

---

"And so, he says to the scientist, 'That's not the nuclear exposed animal that's your wife!'"

There was laughing... accompanied by an odd snort, "That was funny Yamcha, tell another one." Krillen laughed at Yamcha's pointless joke.

Krillen just didn't understand why his friends would tell jokes when they only made fun of people. Sometimes he believed Vegeta when he said they were narrow-minded. Now he was actually starting to take it for real. Speaking of Vegeta, he noticed that the other was looking quite pale as he slipped quietly into the house. Hmmm what could he be up to?

---

"Goku!"

"Ack!" Goku was shocked.

"Goku jeez pay attention. Well was it funny?"

'Funny...? Oh!? Yamcha had told a joke right.' Goku thought. Laughing nervously he said, "Yeah, sorry I just spaced out a bit. It was funny." And with that he pushed onward heading into the house.

"What's up with Goku?" Yamcha had noticed something different in his friend.

---

'Pshhhhhhhhhh'

Vegeta turned off the faucet after he was done splashing his face. Why the hell did he feel so damn ill? His face wasn't normal, it looked as if he had been drenched in flour. He was as white as a ghost. That wasn't the only thing that was going wrong. Oh no, Prince Vegeta was also losing his appetite as well as energy to train. Not power, mind you, just that when he woke up, he felt like shit and was constantly tired.

He had a good idea of what was causing it. Only he hoped it wasn't true.

"Why Kakarrot? Why?" he closed his eyes gripping the sink counter. This had to end or...

"Why what Vegeta?"

"Huh!? Ka-Kakarrot!?" He spun around.

Goku was about to ask why he left the party, until his eyes strayed across the other Saijian's visage. Vegeta was sickly pale and looked so tired.

"Vegeta are okay? Why do you look so sick?" Goku questioned.

Not wanting the other to think him weak or anything close to what was happening to him, Vegeta tried to walk away from him and out of the bathroom. That idea disappeared from his mind as soon as he had suddenly felt woozy and very ill. His knees gave out and he began to fall slowly, a lot like some bad replay in a nightmare.

"Vegeta!?" Goku shouted out and ran over to catch Vegeta as he was falling.

---

**Schweppes**: Looks like this chapter's over! Short and sweet, but I figured that it might as well end a little early so I can get it out. This chapter was started months ago; meant to be put up around then... life's been hectic.

**Chizuko**: See you next time!

**NOW REVIEW!!!!** Please?!?!?!?!?!


End file.
